Shadows of the Heart
by MadPoppetNyne
Summary: Kagome has finally faced her nemesis, Naraku, in the Sengoku. Yet, it seems there are more powerful enemies within herself she has to deal with first. RESUMED
1. Chapter I: Deserted Lands

angeloffire: It came out during those times when your head's clogged and you feel kinda' depressed at the same time and yo wanna get it out. Well, that's the creation, so if yo like it, great! Read and review! And if you don't, still READ AND REVIEW! Tell me why ya didn't like it and make some comments on how to make it better.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shadows of the Heart 

**Angeloffire**

**Prologue**

Everything was quiet and still. A lone figure walked in the middle of nowhere, leaning on a tall quiver. The clouds were pitch black and the sky a dark crimson. There was no sight of life in miles, only the lonely warrior who strode through the barren valley.

The warrior's clothes were dirty and ripped from the recent battle. Of all the soldiers that had gone out to war earlier on, he was the only survivor. He uttered not a single word, neither did he dare to, for the land was infested with all types of hungry predators, ready to strike anyone who dared to approach their hunting grounds. The sole survivor suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Not too far away, about a mile, a baboon-dressed shadow lurged amongst the floating red dust. It looked up at the soldier and snorted.

"Do you suppose I am weak enough to let you live, human? You're nothing but a weakling of a man!"

The unknown being darted towards the soldier and attacked, cutting off the mask he was wearing to protect himself from the poisonous dust, and it fell to the ground, revealing a smirking face. The survivor was no common soldier. Neither was it any common man. Because it wasn't a man.

It was a woman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: I'm sooo mean... I feel like cutting off right here, but it's too evil for me. Too confusing, I think. I wanna make something clear before going on: if I don't update quick enough, pray that my parents leave for a long while so that I can. Read & Review! (RR)


	2. Chapter II: A Call from the Unknown

**Angel-of-fire: Here's the first chapter of Shadows of the Heart. THANKS A MILLION TO ANGEL'S BLOOD! Here's the continuation. Thanks for praying! :) So, this chappy is dedicated to you. Any questions? Review. That's the solution to your confusion. Read on.**

_**DISCLAMER**: Forgot to put it up last time, and I know I'll forget again, so… YO NO TENGO LOS DERECHOS DE_ _INUYASHA. Pero Rumiko Takahashi sí. (Translation: I don't have the rights for Inuyasha. But Rumiko Takahashi does.)_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Chapter One: ****A Call from the Unknown**

The girl cleaned her mouth and smirked at him. A pair of brown eyes glared at him in victory. He cackled mockingly at her, his tentacles swirling about him as he did so.

"If you couldn't prevent me from coming here, what makes you think that you'll defeat me?"

She stood straight and faced him. "Do you believe I am as weak as I appear to be?"

"It won't take long," he said, "before you suffocate, human."

"I'm used to it. Don't you believe what I just told you?"

A tentacle shot toward her, but she cut it with an arrow before it could reach her. The two fought against each other for different reasons. The girl fought for revenge and survival; he fought for total control of the chaotic world both were living in.

The dark clouds rolled as thunder roared in the distance. Meanwhile, the two enemies were trying to fulfill their missions. A soft drizzle started falling unto the thirsty earth beneath it. It was finally raining, after nearly a year of complete drought.

He managed to strike her and send her crashing against the dust. She shook her head and aimed an arrow at his throat, muttering, "If I die fighting you, then I'll die after I have defeated you."

"No one could stop me to come here, and no one will defeat me," he replied as his red eyes focused firmly on her. "I am invincible, miko."

She let go of her arrow and jumped up, just to be struck again by a gray tentacle. She stepped backwards, holding her injured arm. Blood started falling unto the ground as she tried getting another arrow with it. He curled his tentacle about her and squeezed her tightly. She let her power boost and burned the tentacle that was holding her captive.

"I will not die so easily, Naraku."

He let out a sneer and lifted his forearm in her direction. Various daggers shot out from it a/n: I don't remember if he has those. If he doesn't, well, he somehow got them , flying swiftly at his enemy.

The girl blinked twice and evaded them with ease. She drove out her own dagger and rushed at him, crying out loud, "I WON'T LET YOU GET IT YOUR WAY!" Naraku grew some more daggers and shot them at her, wounding her. Still, she raced on, not caring for her wounds. More daggers were shot at her, some nailing themselves into her body. She fell down, torn and bloodied, her dagger scratching him slightly.

Naraku stood above her, his lips curled into a snicker. She coughed blood and stared up at him, a flare of anger raging vividly in her eyes.

She muttered, "Y-you. I'm not… done…"

He stepped on her abdomen, causing her to cough some more. "I told you miko. No one will defeat me."

Her eyelids quivered for a while before she was able to mumble, "I'm no— weakling, N-Naraku." She drove her hands into fists as she looked up into the pitch-black sky and closed her eyes in defeat.

Naraku turned on his heels and set off toward his dominions. Now that the other miko he so much had feared was dead, he could finally rule his new empire. There were no more rebels to worry about any longer. They were now all dead. No one would dare to stand up against him. He had the ultimate power now that the human race had been completely erased from the face of the earth. He would do as he pleased, and everyone would comply. He was THE ruler.

As he took his seat upon his throne, he looked all around him. Every single one of his subjects feared him and that pleased him greatly. He called on a servant and bid him to fetch Kohaku. When the young taijiya stepped into his presence, he spoke up.

"Kohaku, go to the southwest and see if the miko is really dead."

The boy answered back, "Yes, Naraku-sama."

He immediately set off toward that direction. He was worried. If the miko was dead, then all hopes of his freedom was gone as well. With Naraku as the worldwide leader, he was condemned to living serving him.

He looked up from his thoughts and caught sight of the miko. He landed close by and gave her a good look. Her hair was rambled, and under her spread a pool of dry blood. Naraku's spikes were incrusted in her body, and her mouth was slightly opened, as if though she had been trying to breathe.

Kohaku bent down beside her and checked on her pulse. It was weak, but it was still there. A gleam of hope appeared on his face. He drove out the spikes carefully and gave her a medicine to cleanse her of any infection they might have caused.

He rose and quickly left back to Naraku before he found out through Kanna's mirror that he had helped his so-called enemy. Kohaku would tell him she was dead and give her a second chance to live.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**HER DREAM**

_She aimed an arrow at him, her energy flowing to it. She let go. Naraku's barrier stopped it from harming him, and he attacked her back._

_She was scared of him. His sole presence sent shivers up and down her spine, causing her to get goose bumps. She closed her eyes in fear of the counter attack, but it never came._

_A man in red stood before her wielding a huge sword in front of him. Naraku mocked him._

"_Ah, do you think you can defeat me, worthless hanyou?"_

_The hanyou said, "Feh. Start saying your last prayers, NARAKU!"_

_He swung the now-red sword and called out, "WIND SCAR!"_

_She covered herself from the attack. When she opened her eyes for the second time, she felt the man hug her. _

"_Don't worry, Kagome. I'm here for you."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyelids fluttered open and she gazed around. It was raining hard by now. _'Kagome…'_ she repeated. _'Is that my name?'_ She sat up after gathering strength and breathed deeply with the sharp pain. A tear rolled off her cheek as she rose to her feet and started wandering.

_'So my name is Kagome. Sounds nice. Kagome.'_ She was dragging her feet behind her, literally. She was more concentrated in this discovery. For about a year, she had never known her name, and no one had ever known her. They hadn't tried to put her a name. They'd never been nice to her for some strange reason she didn't know.

Kagome. Now she knew she did have a name. She lifted her eyes and saw something in the middle of nowhere. The closer she got, the clearer it became to her. It was one of the many places where her dreams took place in and where she'd found herself laying close by.

It was a pile of rubble, just like the day she'd woken up, only that there was no fire or bodies strewn all over the site. She cleaned the place as best as she could and found herself facing a well. Something deep within her wanted her to jump in, but she didn't afraid that it was one of Naraku's many traps.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK**

She sat on the edge of the well and turned to them.

"I'll be back in a week. See ya!"

She flung herself into the well and was soon engulfed by a bright light.

_'He'll be so glad I'm back,'_ she thought and the light started to fade.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

She closed her eyes as she prepared herself for the fall. Doubt started filtrating into her heart. How about if it was all an illusion and she would die? And if where she would go was worse? She bit her lower lip as she struggled with her confusion.

A soft but firm voice stopped the battle within her. "Come." Before any more doubts could appear again, she let herself fall into the well, wishing that she would arrive safely and to a better place… if possible, even to change the course of mankind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Angel-of-fire: I'm really excited. I managed to finish this chapter before Monday! Please, Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter III: A Normal Life

Angel: Read on! I'm going faster than I thought with Shadows of the Heart. I'm busy with my parents' presence, but I'll do my best. Hope you liked last chapter and that this one may be even better… I hope… Thanks to my best friend, Kari W. (you know who you are), chappy two was out. I wrote this one in your honor!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: The Introduction to 'Normal Life' 

Kagome's Point of View (POV)

I lay back panting against the well after having climbed out of it a few minutes earlier. I was gathering the strength to emerge from the dark building I was in. I knew well I'd traveled through time, for a few rays of sunlight shone through the windows.

I rose to my feet and walked up to what I believed to be the door and opened it slowly. The bright sunlight made me cover my eyes until I grew accustomed to it. A soft breeze rustled the leaves of the trees around me. It was a peaceful, hot day, but I didn't mind. I was enjoying the moment. I'd never seen such a beautiful, calming scenery before in my life.

I started walking slowly, lagging one injured leg behind and clutching my wounded arm. A sharp cry caught my attention.

"Oneesan! You're back!" A small boy ran up to me, his eyes growing wide with amazement at my state. A woman came running and gasped when she saw me.

"Kagome! What happened to you? Come, we need to get those bandaged and taken care of right now!" She helped me into a tall building I'd been taught was supposed to be a house. Within a few more minutes, my leg had been set into place, thanks to a doctor.

After he was gone, the woman sat on a chair beside me and started a conversation.

"What happened now that you're so wounded, Kagome?" she asked.

I set my gaze on her smiling face and replied, "Naraku and I had a fight. He left me unconscious, but I'm miraculously alive."

Worry marred her kind features. "Wasn't Inuyasha there to save you?"

"Inuyasha?" I frowned. "No. I was alone."

"With you like this, I'm afraid you can't go into the past. The doctor said you had to be still for two weeks or so before you can go on with your normal life."

_'Normal life?'_ I thought. _'My life has never been normal. At least I've two weeks to get accustomed to everything and learn as much as I can about this so-called past and Inuyasha, whoever he is.'_

She moved with the chair to where I'd left my boots and bent down to pick them barehanded. Without thinking twice, I jumped up straight and snatched her hand away before it made contact with them. She was also dangerously close to them. She was taken aback by my swift action and smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry, Kagome," she said softly. "I'll wash your boots."

"No," was my curt answer. "I'll wash them myself. These things have a high amount of poisonous dust in them. Don't wash anything I'm wearing; I'm contaminated."

"Then you should be in danger as well!"

I calmed myself down and whispered, "I'm immune."

She moved away from the boots and got up. "I'll go downstairs and make some lunch. How about some ramen and domburi?"

I nodded and lay back down. This world was too safe. Everyone was too innocent-minded from what I could see. Any attack would take them by surprise.

I started to thinking over about this. This was too much of a vulnerable time for Naraku's schemes.

_'No wonder he managed to end with most of the human race within a few months. I remember the troops took too much time to attack him. Of course, seeing this, he took the advantage and destroyed one-fourth of humanity and the vegetation, along with the creatures that inhabited there.'_

Nighttime came by too quickly for my liking. I sat on the chair with wheels and rolled up to the window. I opened them and looked into the sky, searching for that bright yellow sphere called sun. Instead, there was a silvery sphere in its place in a dark blue background with many but scattered white dots. I caught sight of a yellowish one, far bigger than the rest.

"Could it be the sun?" I said to myself.

"It's another star," a voice answered. I recognized it as that of the young boy's earlier on.

"Shouldn't you be in your bed, Kagome?"

"And shouldn't you be asleep?" I shot back.

"Kagome? Is it really you?"

I glared at him with anger, but changed it for a confused expression.

"I'm not the Kagome you know. I'm from the future. I don't know a single thing about anyone here."

He gasped and ran off, while I scolded myself for telling him something like that. That had been a stupid thing to do.

He returned with an armful of photo albums.

"Do you know what's this, Kagome?" he inquired.

I nodded. "Yeah. We had those in the future to remember the good times. I never had one, though."

A huge grin appeared on his face. "Well, now you do." He opened one with a soft lilac cover. "Look," he said as he took a seat on the bed and showed me a picture of a small child. "This is you when you were born. This one here is dad, mom, and you."

"What happened to him? Did he die?" I asked him and he nodded in response.

"He died in a car accident along time ago. I was six; you were twelve. That was four years ago." He turned the page and started showing me other pictures. It was mostly of me from newborn to three. There were so many pictures it was no wonder the rest didn't fit.

He left me alone and ran to his bedroom, saying something about going to school. I called him and asked him what was his name. "Higurashi Souta," was his answer. "The black one with your name on top is the easiest one. Check it out. Good night!"

I turned to the one he'd spoken about. It had a huge 'Kagome Higurashi' handwritten on top. I opened it and saw the clues I needed to remember everything. There were the friends I was supposed to have already met and known by now. The first section was titled 'School' and had pictures of three girls and a boy, known as Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo, from what the legend said.

_'It seems we're good friends,'_ I decided as I saw a picture where Eri was grinning widely as she strangled me after some school festival.

The woman knocked and came in, asking me how much longer I would stay awake. I replied I was going to bed right then.

As I lay on the comfy mattress, I started putting into order my thoughts. I had learned too much for a night. I had met earlier on my grandpa, who lied to Yuka by telling her I was down with bronchitis. I didn't care anyhow; I was too confused to talk to someone I didn't even remember.

Just then, I remembered part of the conversation I'd had with my mother in the afternoon.

_"With you like this, I'm afraid you can't go into the past. The doctor said you had to be still for two weeks or so before you can go on with your normal life."_

_'Normal life... It'd be good to taste some of that along with that past she talked about."_ I looked up into the ceiling and sighed softly. I had to do so much without being identified! The first things I had do were to find out the current date and calculate how much time did I have before Naraku crossed that portal and finish the album.

One thing I was sure of above all: mankind's fate rested upon my shoulders.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: Go girl! Finished in one day! I know it's too much words and repeating, but please, bear with me. Thanks for that blessed Mrs. Yvonne who called my dad! Cursed gas people! (the blessings and hindrances) Here it is. Well, Read and Review!


	4. Chapter IV: School?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, although they DO own my heart. :huggles Sesshoumaru:

Angel: SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! You can blame the school for that. I've been super busy lately, but no worries. I will survive. So… after a month or so of no chappy, here's the latest one, which coincidentally is called…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: ****School!**

I shook my head and lay back in frustration. Two months wasn't enough to mend those errors. Al it would be possible to do was to roughly seal the portal before he even intended crossing. To the least I would manage to wound him seriously so he stayed in his era. The nerve.

My leg was still very sensitive, but I could move here and there with something or someone to rely my weight upon. As for my other wounds, they were healing quickly. In conclusion, my entire health was improving. It was satisfactory, although I preferred fast recovery so I could set out to work.

Souta was very kind to me and made me the favor of keeping my truth a secret. Mother took care of me at all times, checking on the bandages and serving the meals at almost the exact times I chose to curse at my bad luck. Grandfather, well, he was a bit too weird and exaggerated. Altogether, the family I had been granted was one of a kind. There was no other in the world. Japan at least, in this case.

Due to the fact I was going to stay inside for the following two days (my personal prescription), I decided to get updated as to the school thing and get ready. Of course I wouldn't be let into the Sengoku as long as I had that messed up leg, so I was bracing myself for both challenges.

"All right," I said to myself as I opened a book that read 'Algebra I' on the cover. I shut it closed after about a minutes of confusion, unable to understand what they were trying to teach me (which obviously wasn't clear enough).

"Shoot, that's too hard fro my brains!" I took another one that had a beige cover. "History of Ancient Japan. Better. I hope holds all of that info without uploading."

An hour later, I put down the text and took a deep breath. I'd taken a good guess at picking history to start with. Algebra was too complicated… too many numbers. Maybe I could get some help from one of my friends at school or from the teachers.

English followed, then literature, biology, chemistry, physics, and so on. After understanding the concept of all those numbers and signs in chemistry and physics, I was ready to face algebra. Just as I was about to open the book for a second time, a black back crossed my mind.

-

FLASHBACK

"I'm going back home!"

"No, and that's it!"

I turned bright red with anger and cried out at the top of my lungs, "SIT BOY!"

He slammed face-first into the ground, making a huge crater.

"I'll be back in three days, AND DON'T YOU COME FOR ME!"

I turned and jumped into the well that would lead me back to my time.

'I've a math test tomorrow. Ack! I'll fail it again!'

-

'Some bad memories with algebra, huh?' I teased myself and prepared to study the material. So I could 'sit' that Inuyasha guy with just saying the command? Hmm… Sounded interesting and amusing at the same time. It wouldn't hurt to try it sometime when I got the chance to meet him. For the time being, I had to study.

And I mean it.

Seriously.

* * *

I yawned as I slid in my seat lazily. 8:45 is too early for me. At least now that I've gotten used to sleeping till late… which would be like 3:30 in the afternoon. Bad example of a sister, am I not? Anyway, I have rights, and I will defend them to the damn death!

I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to wake and heaved out another sigh. Three girls came rushing toward me, shouting to the four winds, "Kagome! You're back! How're you!"

I blinked twice at being nearly thrown off balance, chair and all. I smiled ever so sweetly at the three. The one with curly black hair called Ayumi asked, "How's your leg doing? Your grandpa told us you rolled down the shrine steps."

I nodded as I frowned inwardly. 'Ouch, I'd be dead by now.' "It's doing well. How're you?"

"Good," Eri replied. "Today we have an algebra quiz and a physics exam. Are you ready?"

"Ready to pass those things!" I cried out enthusiastically, lifting one of my crutches in the act.

The three of them just stared in amusement at me. Yuka said in a worried tone as she placed her head on my forehead, "Kagome, are you feeling well?"

"Sure," I answered cheerfully. "Any problem?"

Eri pointed out, "Well, um, you're never ready for a test after you've been home sick. You're always complaining life's unfair with you."

I waved my hand at the comment in dismissal. "Ha. You'll see. I'll pass."

Surely, I did. Although I was kind of confused with math, it was pretty good. At least I felt that. The rest of the day was nice to me, so I smiled into its face and enjoyed it very much.

I got a chance to meet Hojo, who was very kind by the way, but I couldn't make him understand one way or the other I didn't want to date out with him. Oh, gosh. What a pain. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi interfered and told him I would, but I gave out a sharp cry that shushed what they were saying. I firmly told him I'd think about it and see if I had any chance of doing so. So… that was how he left me alone. Those so-called 'friends'…

Upon my return home, I set out instantly to eat. Heh. I'm a teen in development. I need food to grow and be stronger. After that— "teenager's need", I set out to do my homework and study for a history test for the following day. I spread the books on my desk and started working… and working… and working…

Until I woke up startled the next morning and found out to my great horror I hadn't finished my homework! Oh, gosh! What a crap! I'd fallen asleep somewhere between the beginning of the first math problem and the four-digit division. I quickly sat back down to rush through the rest of it in an attempt to finish my task. I heaved out a sigh and moved on to chemistry, which was on a review of the elements and three problems of combining.

As soon as I was done with my written homework, I tore madly towards the bathroom to get my rushed shower. I nearly slipped on the way back and was close to wounding my leg even more when I took a sharp turn on the aisle that led to my bedroom. I basically threw the school uniform on myself in a hurry. I managed to untangle my hair and comb it quickly into a high ponytail before grabbing a crutch and scampering downstairs (whatever scamper means when you try running down the stairs with one crutch). Mom turned to greet me, but before she could say a word, I was already sitting down and gulping my breakfast at incredible speeds, so swiftly I could've made THE record. The thing is, I gave mom a good-bye kiss before hopping with the crutch toward the shrine steps.

I somehow found a way to hold my history book with my right hand while using the other one to carry my crutch and at the same time being careful not to bump into anyone or be rolled over by the cars. I tried studying, but it was hard to do that in the midst of the hubbub and the reality that I was going to be late to school soon.

* * *

**After School...**

I slid the door open and dragged myself into the entrance with the aid of my crutch. I slowly took off my shoes and socks, just to prevent unnecessary falls due to my extreme exhaustion, and hauled my fatigued body (and mind) to the kitchen, in an attempt to find some fuel for my close to emptied tank.

I took in a deep sigh before heavily sliding the door to the kitchen and nearly tumbling down with unbelief. There before my very eyes, was one of my mysteries to solve.

He looked up at me and blinked twice. "Feh, Kagome. What happened to you?"

I stared blankly at the figure clad in red with silver hair and— outstanding silver dog-ears before I finally manage to let out one word in a wondering tone. "Inuyasha?"

* * *

Angel: Yes, yes, yes! All in one day! Go girl:cheers for self: I'm really glad. It's the second time I get a chappy in one day. And you have to admit it's not too long if you're on a hurry. I've read stories with super long chaps and have had to quit 'cause of parental presence and then take on from where I left… which is a miracle I remember. But no, I haven't forgotten to upload. Or my reviewers :D

**THANKS TO _ANGEL'S BLOOD_ AND _IKURA AND HER PLUSHIES_! **I'm sorry again for cutting off so sharply… I just like cliffies. And enjoy having people leave me on cliffies. They rock. :)

**Any questions or comments (good or bad), please, review. And I mean it. You can send flares at me. It helps one's writing style.** I'm thinking on posting up the first chapter of another story called Twins' Secrets. Which I'm doing with a friend – wave Sarah:Sarah rolls eyes- . Actually, some chapters (which were cut off by her) will be lengthened ('cause I have to make clear what she's trying to say). So… it's her idea… but the second-last chapters are MINE. She has to accept I've written like 75 of the entire thing.

Anyway… :blushes: I took awhile to write 'cause I'm getting used to my new glasses ('cause my contacts are itching ma' eye). Ignore the crazy author's rights comment on the paragraph above. Please!

**AND READ AND REVIEW! (including those who've already done so)**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE as of Oct 9

**My Faithful Readers & Reviewers:**

I'm so sorry! I've been going through a buncha stuff this far, including a huge writer's block. I've already got the outline for the following three chapters, so all should go on smoothly once I'm over with chapter five.

Thanks for holding on after so many months! I love ya'll! You deserve far more than I've done so far. Look forward to an update within this week. If not, you can hang me by making me update that Saturday!

Love ya'll so very much. Keep safe.

Until the next update,

_**angel-of-fire4002.**_


	6. Chapter V: A Past Forgotten

Angel-of-fire: SORRY! (cries) I'm so sad for not updating soon! (sigh) Anyway, here's the chappy I've been holding on to for so long. It's a mix. The following chappies are gonna be quite different from the others. BUT! ON WITH TODAY'S EDITION!

_**End of Chapter Three**_

I slid the door open and dragged myself into the entrance with the aid of my crutch. I slowly took off my shoes and socks, just to prevent unnecessary falls due to my extreme exhaustion, and hauled my fatigued body (and mind) to the kitchen, in an attempt to find some fuel for my close-to-emptied tank.

_I took in a deep sigh before heavily sliding the door to the kitchen and nearly tumbling down with unbelief. There before my very eyes, was one of my mysteries to solve._

_He looked up at me and blinked twice. "Feh, Kagome. What happened to you?"_

_I stared blankly at the figure clad in red with silver hair and— outstanding silver dog-ears before I finally managed to let out one word in a wondering tone._

"_Inuyasha?"_

**Chapter Four: A Past Forgotten **

He seemed to be confused/surprised before leaving fat Buyo alone and walking up to me. He placed then his hand upon my forehead and asked, "Are you okay?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and brushed his hand from my forehead. Instead of answering, I stumbled to a chair and slumped myself into it with pure relief. I was about to doze off with my mouth open when I felt a finger poking at my arm.

"You look sick, Kagome." I fluttered my eyes open before screeching and falling backwards along with the chair. His face had been so close that when I'd opened my eyes all I saw were amber orbs resembling a cat's, staring intently at me. I rubbed my butt in despair.

"Why'd you do THAT?" I barked.

He fumed. "Hey, I was just worried about YOU!"

"I'm fine!"

"Doesn't seem so!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Ungrateful!"

"What did you say?"

"That you're an ungrateful, selfish woman!"

"Nobody calls me that, and you've gotta be dumb enough to get your ugly face THIS close to someone whose eyes are closed!"

"I'm not dumb!"

"You're slow, dumb, and a savage!"

"Well, I MIGHT be savage, but a good-looking one at that!"

My blood was boiling by now. How dense had I been to be with this guy nearly always?

I hollered, "Have you ever looked at your reflection in a mirror?"

"And how about you?" he spat back.

"Don't get airs 'cause you're a savage from birth to death!"

"And you're a prissy, controlling human!"

"I'm NOT controlling, cat!"

"Yeah you're, AND I'M NOT A CAT!"

"WHO CARES? AND I'M SO _NOT_ CONTROLLING!"

"ARE!"

"AM _NOT_!"

"SO ARE!"

"SO NOT!"

"SO YEAH!"

"SO _NOT_! NOW, SIT, SIT_… **SIT BOY**_!"

He slammed face-first into the floor the three times I ordered him. I was puffing smoke. He'd tested my patience and sweetness.

It took him a while to get his face unstuck from the ground, which actually had the shape of his face in it now. Neither of us cared though. We were irritated at each other.

I got up with the poor aid of the table, which nearly tumbled over with my weight and gave a slight cracking sound. I reached over for my crutch and sat back on another chair. When he made a move to walk over to me, I started swinging the crutch as though it were a weapon, announcing at the top of my lungs, "I'm not scared of using this thing as a deadly weapon to all intruders in Kagome-land!"

Inuyasha's eyes glared at me in pure disbelief until I threw it at him. It hit him squarely in the head so hard a thud was clearly heard. It didn't take long for him to react though, and he was about to scream at me when I sighed and asked calmly, "Anyway, what're you here for?"

He nearly stumbled over at my sudden change of tone. He blinked twice before replying, "Feh. You know what. We're going to the past. Remember? Or is it the illness got you stupid?"

I punched him right in the middle of the forehead, but he didn't complain. Strange. But I didn't complain either. He'd accepted his fate. He was the puppy that wanted a stroll down the park and knew he had to behave well. I liked that.

"Well," I pointed out, "I have a mission to accomplish. You carry me all around the place. Let's say you'll be my chauffeur while we're there."

"Your cha- what? Anyway, we'd better get going now. Remember we need to get the shards before Naraku does."

I waved my hand in dismissal. "Yah, yah… whatever. Mom!"

She came out from the kitchen with a plate of buns and asked as sweetly as always, "Yes, dear?"

"Inuyasha and I are going to the Sengoku. Wondering if I got any comments from you."

Mom frowned. "But, dear, your leg hasn't healed yet," she said.

I shrugged in response. "Either Naraku takes over or we do."

She sighed in defeat and motioned for me to pack up.

Half an hour later, I was coming down with Inuyasha in the rear. The huge yellow burden was on his back. I felt very excited about this whole adventure thingy. Man, wasn't I looking forward to getting rid of Naraku once and for all!

Mom sighed and followed us to the well, where we said our good-byes before jumping in. I felt butterflies in my stomach as the blue light surrounded me. I was eager to find out what the past had to offer. I couldn't wait to meet those whom I'd grown to befriend and trust at one point.

We landed on the other side. Inuyasha helped me out this time. I hit him hard when he nearly wounded my leg again. He growled and I showed him my fist.

"Feh," he mocked. "What're you gonna go with that thing?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Whaddya think?" I replied with a tinge of sarcasm. "Pat you on the head? Of course I'm gonna hit you! Be careful!"

"I'm not your slave!"

"But you brought me here, so you better take care of me!"

He growled for a second time. I took a hold of my crutches and he started to whine like a scared puppy. I giggled at this.

'Oops. Abuse. Ha, ha, ha…' I thought diverted.

He then carried me all the way to a village, where the people greeted us and called me Lady Kagome and stuff. I nodded before bowing back (one has to treat their fans with respect too!) and imagining I was riding on a beautiful horse (yah, an hanyou. Hey, didn't Cinderella ride in a Pumpkin with mice as the horses? At least I had speed!). It was all so hilarious. I had no idea why these people were doing this!

We entered a hut, where a plump, wrinkled woman in a white and red garb and an eye-patch was sitting down. She smiled at me and greeted me.

"Kagome, child. Welcome back." She noticed my cast and asked, "What happened, child?"

Inuyasha spoke before I could. "Feh. Being as air-headed as she is, she just messed up her leg and had to go to the doctor over in her time."

"Oh my child!" she exclaimed.

I was barely paying any attention to the little informational meeting here as I was trying to recall the lady's name. Man… Arrgh! I knew I knew it!

Just then, when I was busy analyzing this interesting but complex case, a monk and a taijiya stepped in, followed by a kitsune and a neko youkai. I was aware enough of my surroundings to extend my arms to the cute fellas.

The kitsune jumped into my arms and cried out happily, "Kagomeeee!" The neko youkai meowed gleefully too. I had a coast-to-coast smile on my face. And I DID remember the darlings' names: Shippo and Kirara. _(A.N.: I forgot their names for a split sec. Dat happens when u dun watch Inu in a LONG time!)_

The taijiya (Sango) walked over to me and gave me a bear's hug. Seemingly, everybody loved me a little bit too much here too. Miroku, the perverted monk, greeted me with a "Konbanwa, Kagome-sama". The classic I'm-not-a-letch greeting, noted for coming mainly from a pervert prototype.

So… we sat down… and we talked a lot… and we talked… and I was having trouble not saying the truth about myself… BUT! Finally, after like an hour of chatting, we got into the real business. There were rumors of a shard in a forest two days from the village. The rumors went along that this monstrous sorta bunny attacked everyone who went into that forest. Things were that the people weren't found, and they feared there was a shard behind it. C'mon, you see a big version of Bugs Bunny that either kills you or something and you're gonna be making a fuss that there's a shard behind the entire thing? Oh well, that's the least important issue. We decided to set out the very next morning.

The next day I grunted and snuggled in my warm covers while Shippou was trying to wake me up. I finally got up fifteen minutes later after kicking Inuyasha in the shins for having yelled for me to wake up. So I had this massive headache going on while everybody else was having much fun talking during such a beautiful, sunny day. In a few words, Iwas grumbling at every little thing that annoyed me, the following quotes being just a few of the many: "Grrr… Darn sun… stop looking at me…" "Ah! Stupid wind! Stop fiddling with ma' hair… you're just adding to the fact that I have a really bad hair day!" "SHUSH YOU BIRDS! I'm gonna KILL you all!" "Inuyasha, shut up!" "SIT BOY!" "I TOLD YOU TO SIT, SIT, SIT!" "I DON'T CARE IF I SAID IT ONCE. I TOLD YOU TO SIT AND SHUSH!"

Yeah. I was having a bad day and wanted everybody (especially Inuyasha) to give me company as well. They seemingly understood (except Inuyasha) and tried to make me as happy as possible, for which I thanked them and left them alone, compared to the poor hanyou, whom I kept on sitting.

We stopped in an open area to rest. I received it gratefully and slept peacefully for the following who-knows-how-long. All I know is that, when I woke up, the ground was shaking and everybody was up and ready to fight. I got up just because the ground was shaking and nothing else. I could've slept for the following eternity without moving and not being dead.

I was fully awake when I saw the monster standing some good meters away from us. Ew… He wasn't very attractive, we can say, looked like a bulk of— forget it. In a few words, he was the grossest thing I've ever seen.

It spoke in a raspy voice. "Give me the shards!" He sprinted at me and I threw him the first thing I got my hands on: my Algebra book. The hardcover book that weighed a ton and meant nothing to many. It hit him right in the middle of the eye. Ouch.

"Ouch!" I flinched once the book flew into his eye. The monster was crying out loudly in pain and screaming, "HUMAN! MY EYE!"

I turned and somehow ran or crawled (something in the middle) toward Inuyasha, freaked out. How on earth was I gonna defend myself when my leg was destroyed (ok, not THAT bad, but still, HOW!)?

Sango ran forward and with her Hiraikotsu slashed the monster. I gave out a breath of relief and yawned.

"Some new way to wake up, huh?" I mumbled as I returned to my sleeping bag, exhausted with the great amounts of energy I'd used in less than two minutes. Wow. So much energy wasted for nothing.

I woke up some time later when they were going to have dinner. I was very excited to eat after such a hard day (like I'd tried saving the world big time). Guess what it was?

"Ramen!" we all cried out happily once it was served. Just as it'd come into our hands, that fast it disappeared into our mouths. Tell you, when you're a hero you HAVE to eat good portions of healthy food. That is, if ramen is considered to be healthy…

I let out a breath as I patted my tummy. "That was good," I said with a smile on my face.

Sango smiled back. "I'm glad you feel better, Kagome-chan. By the way, we all missed you very much while you were gone."

"Yeah!" Shippo cried out. "I thought you weren't gonna go away for that long. But I'm happy you're back!" He hugged me tightly. "Oh yah! Inuyasha was bullying me 'cause I kept on telling him to go get you."

I glared at Inuyasha for no clear reason, but I soon shoved it away. Why would I bother about the issue? Fight over nothing?

"Don't worry, Shippo," I said just to sound like I knew what was going on. "I won't leave you just like that."

I clicked my fingers and gave him a bear's hug. (Sigh) He was the cutest, plushiest creature I'd ever come across! Aw…

We all went to bed early that night. I curled in my sleeping bag and hugged Shippo like I would a plushy (don't worry, I wasn't gonna kill the sweet kid). It didn't take long before I fell deep into slumber, even after all that sleeping throughout the day.

**

* * *

Author's POV (and for all of you who are wondering, yes, it's necessary)**

_Kagome…_

Her eyes snapped open.

_Kagome. Come. I am the one you're here for._

She rose from her sleeping bag, leaving the curled kitsune in it. Nobody noticed when she woke up. Not even Inuyasha noticed when she walked away from them.

Her eyes were blank and lacking emotion as she followed the source of a voice in a trance. Once she was away from the group, she stopped walking. The voice smirked.

"Naraku," she whispered, before a cloud of miasma engulfed her and she disappeared.

* * *

Angel: (clapping) FINALLY! Three days! THANKS FOR HOLDING ON! THIS CHAPPY IS ESPECIALLY DEDICATED TO _IKURA AND HER ANIME PLUSHIES_! I told you I was gonna give it to you. Now, here it is. Sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations.

By the way, all of my Shadows of the Heart documents are gone except for this chapter and the first one. So you can thank God for enlightening me with the idea of pasting the end of last chapter in here. THANKS GOD!

Now, with no less to say, on to posting it up and moving on to chapter six (after Friday, though; my diary is at school)!


	7. Chapter VI: The Deep Forest

Angel: Hello! Last I updated was a while ago, but don't worry. I was busy to the bone with homework. Now that holiday season is here, I'll be out of school for the following month until January 16. So I'm planning more for this fic. Promise something, it's really short!

_**

* * *

**__**End of Chapter Five**_

_Kagome…_

Her eyes snapped open.

_Kagome. Come. I am the one you're here for._

She rose from her sleeping bag, leaving the curled kitsune in it. Nobody noticed when she woke up. Not even Inuyasha noticed when she walked away from them.

Her eyes were blank and lacking emotion as she followed the source of a voice in a trance. Once she was away from the group, she stopped walking. The voice smirked.

"Naraku," she whispered, before a cloud of miasma engulfed her and she disappeared.

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Deep Forest**

The sun loomed over the mountains when Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked about himself, checking that everybody else was fine. That was when he froze.

_Kagome_, he thought. He jumped up and searched for her scent, hoping that she could be close.

Miroku woke up upon hearing the hanyou move.

"What's going on, Inuyasha?" he inquired calmly.

Inuyasha answered, "Kagome. I can't find Kagome!"

Sango rose when she heard him cry out desperately, followed by Kirara and Shippo.

The monk got up and began to search for Kagome and soon the entire team was looking for their friend. The more they searched though, the less likely to be found she seemed.

The wretched hanyou frowned when Miroku said, "Seems she was kidnapped skillfully, Inuyasha."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We're gonna find her one way or the other."

-------------------------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around her. She noticed she didn't have her cast on and understood why. She was in a neutral dimension she recognized as a past battle site; a deep forest filled with evergreens everywhere you looked.

"From the days of tomorrow," she muttered to herself as she turned around. "Either you died or you survived. This was where Naraku got the upper hand before the last battle. Hilarious."

"What are you doing in a dimension you don't belong to, Kagome?"

She turned around to look into the eyes of the hateful hanyou she had come for. He was in his latest form, his gray armor and green tentacles floating behind him. That same sick smug was plastered upon his face. Those same red eyes were staring at her.

Kagome snorted. "You have no authority to ask that, Naraku," she replied. "You're as much of a foreigner to the future as I am to the past."

The dark hanyou's smart look was replaced by a scowl before he lunged at her. She evaded him and got into a fighting stance.

"Finally, we get to fight in the one place I wanted to see you fighting in," she commented.

Naraku laughed. "Try again, human. I will always be superior to you, no matter what."

Both sped against each other and ended at opposite ends. Kagome wasn't hurt; she's learned how to fight full youkai in that dimension in the future.

Naraku growled and shot darts at her, which she evaded much quicker than he thought she would've.

She taunted, "Don't you ever think of using new attacks, Naraku, or is that all you have?"

"You're only testing your luck, human," he muttered with a smirk on his face. His tentacles shot forward.

Kagome evaded them easily until one caused her to step back wrong and lose her balance.

Naraku let out a pleased laugh as thorns shot out of nowhere and tied her hands and legs firmly.

"Wh- What!" she cried out and glared at him. "What's this!"

"You said I always used the same attacks, right? Well, here's a new one. I don't have time to fight you, Kagome." He stepped closer to her and frowned sympathetically. "I'll let you face your own fears. Meanwhile, I'll get rid of Inuyasha and that pathetic group so the future belongs to me only?"

He laughed and looked firmly at her. Her eyes were smoldering with anger.

"Never… Never will I let you bring me down!" she yelled at him. "I am your greatest pain in the future; you may NEVER destroy me!"

Naraku snorted. "If you make it through, I'll see you in the future."

"You bet your life you'll see me again before you die."

The hanyou disappeared, leaving her alone in that dark forest. Kagome tried prying off the vines, only to feel weak.

_Why? Why weakness?_

She looked up to the canopy, trying to see the sun she knew existed. There was no trace of its presence.

Fear began to fill her the more she searched for a way to get out of that nightmare. She only was helping that fear to overwhelm her even more.

As if in distress and hoping to see it this time, Kagome looked up again. No sign of the bright yellow sphere. No sign of hope.

Is this the way I lost my memories? If that's the case… I'll somehow survive."

She closed her eyes, trusting her life to the unknown as she drifted into a deep sleep nobody could possibly wake her from.

The vines encircled her tighter, unwilling to let her wake.

* * *

Angel: Chapter Six! It's one short chappy, but that's how it should be; it's supposed to be an intro.The summary was short too, compared to the other chapters'. Oh yeah. I hope to post up chapter 7 either today or tomorrow as a double Christmas gift.

To Ikura's friends: hey, thanks u guys! You keep me going on, not only with this story but with my writing in general. HOORAY FOR INU FANS!

**MERRY INU-CHRISTMAS!**

Huge THANKS to my best friend, Kitty, for reviewing this before comin out. Besotes, oneesan!


	8. Chapter VII: Loneliness

Angel: Wow! I didn't think I'd get reviews so fast! So, lunerfox, in answer to your request, this chapter is dedicated to you! (I'm listenin' to Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Inspiration!)

Disclaimer: I said I'd forget it. The fic is mine; Inu and Co. isn't, to my regret, but it's something I can work on!

**

* * *

End of Chapter Six**

The hanyou disappeared, leaving her alone in that dark forest. Kagome tried prying off the vines, only to feel weak.

_Why? Why weakness?_

She looked up to the canopy, trying to see the sun she knew existed. There was no trace of its presence.

Fear began to fill her the more she searched for a way to get out of that nightmare. She only was helping that fear to overwhelm her even more.

As if in distress and hoping to see it this time, Kagome looked up again. No sign of the bright yellow sphere. No sign of hope.

_Is this the way I lost my memories? If that's the case… I'll somehow survive._

She closed her eyes, trusting her life to the unknown as she drifted into a deep sleep nobody could possibly wake her from.

The vines encircled her tighter, unwilling to let her wake.

**

* * *

****Chapter Seven: Loneliness**

A seven-year old Kagome sat in the ground, watching TV with her closest friend, a human-sized dog plushy. There was a shuffling of keys at the door. Kagome jumped up from her seat and turned off the TV before running to hide with her plushy in her arm behind a plant that sat beside the door.

The door opened and in stepped a man in his late twenties. He took off his shoes at the entrance and was about to go on when Kagome ran out of her hiding spot and hugged him by the legs.

"Daddy!" she cried out loud excitedly, a huge grin drawn onto her face.

Her father laughed and picked the child up. "How's my big girl doing today, huh?" he asked with a kind smile.

They walked together into the kitchen where Mrs. Higurashi had just finished cooking lunch and was placing it upon the table.

"Look, Mom! Dad's back from work!" Kagome announced to her mother as she hung from her dad's neck.

"I see, Kagome," she replied sweetly. "Why don't you run ahead and tell your grandfather and Souta lunch is served?"  
Kagome jumped off from her father's neck and ran eagerly with a coast-to-coast smile.

_**He was my best friend above all other friends.He was always faithful, just like my doggie plush.** _

"Oh, Daddy! Look at that roller coaster! It's awesome! Let's get on!"

The rest of the Higurashi family looked where ten-year old Kagome was pointing at and shuddered. It was a huge roller coaster with many loops and sharp cliffs. That's the description of a monster.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled sheepishly at the adventurous girl and said sweetly, "Why don't we go to the bumper cars better? That way all of us can get on."

Everybody nodded as if begging her to listen to her mother's idea. Kagome shrugged and walked over there with them.

"Anyway, bumper cars are fun. Who jumps in with me?"

All scuttled away from her, except her father. He heaved a deep sigh. "Very well, Kagome," he said as he took his seat in the car beside her and placed the belt around himself. "Don't get too excited about this, okay?"

She nodded.

"Don't bump too hard, okay?"

She nodded.

"Good. Have fun."

The alarm sounded and Kagome stepped hard on the pedal, making the bumper car shoot out. Mr. Higurashi held on to the car with a freaked out look on his face. Kagome, on the other hand, had a broad grin plastered upon her face as she crazily drove the car and crashed (yes, it was THAT hard) into the other cars.

By the time the game was over, Mr. Higurashi emerged pale-faced, shaking, and trying to walk in a straight line. Kagome was holding on to his hand, hopping happily toward the rest of the family.

She looked at her dad with a sweet smile and asked, "Can we now go to the roller coaster?"

Poor Mr. Higurashi frowned and patted her head. "Ask your mommy now, Kagome."

_**I loved my father… Why did he have to leave me? What had I done? Why did he sacrifice himself for me?**_

Late winter. Snow fell steadily. Mr. Higurashi was driving down the nearly empty road on the way home after doing the groceries. Kagome sat by his side, holding a huge chocolate bar and, on her lap, rested her faithful but old friend. Even at twelve, Kagome still held a close affection to the gigantic plushy and chocolate.

Kagome looked at her daddy and smiled. She was growing up but that didn't mean she had grown distanced from him.

"Dad," she asked, "why is it so quiet?"

He eyed her for a second before turning his gaze to the road. "Well, people say it's a bad omen. I don't believe that myself."

"Really? Oh. Hey, Dad."

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Do you think we can go to the fair in town next week? I heard they've roller coasters and bumper cars."

Mr. Higurashi drove in silence for a while, deep in thought, before answering, "I think so, Kagome."

Kagome nodded and bit on her chocolate bar. Her dad chuckled.

"Can't you wait until we arrive home so you can eat your candy bar?"

She gave him a chocolate-marred grin. He laughed heartily at his daughter's response and kept his attention on the road.

"I'll take that as an 'I can't, Daddy'," he concluded, and the car was filled again with pure silence.

Suddenly, out of the blue, another car came whizzing down the road at full speed. Mr. Higurashi tried to maneuver the car, but to no avail. The car crashed into them and sent them flying out of the road and down the steep hill.

Kagome was screaming, scared to the marrow. She'd let go of her chocolate bar and was now hugging her plushy tightly.

Mr. Higurashi threw himself as he could over his daughter, in an attempt to protect her from the inevitable fall.

They rolled down the hill for the longest time before they reached the bottom. Kagome opened her eyes and stared up at her father, who was still embracing her securely. She coughed and whispered with a shaky voice, "D-Daddy? A-are you okay?"

No response. Kagome shook her father's shoulder and said a bit more loudly this time, "Daddy? Can you hear me? Are you all right?"

When he didn't answer, she tried moving away from him. He didn't move. Kagome took a deep breath and managed to unbuckle herself. She'd already begun to cry. She knew that if her father wasn't going to react, she had to react on her own.

She braced herself and slammed her hand hard on the passenger's window, breaking it. Kagome flinched in pain but still found a way to get out of the car and to take her father out.

She pulled him out of the car through the window and laid him on the snow. He wasn't responding. Desperate to get him to wake, she grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him hard.

"DAD! WAKE UP! DAD! LISTEN TO ME! DAD! WHY DON'T YOU WAKE?"

He was pale and cold. Kagome began to cry rivers. She didn't want to give up, even though she knew he was dead. She hoped he'd awake. She hoped there was some hope.

"Can't be true," she sobbed. "You can't leave us, Daddy! Souta's too little. Mom needs you. I'll miss you!"

Yet, he wouldn't reply. But she wouldn't leave him alone. She had to get them both up the hill.

_**I was too little. I felt so much support from you, Dad, and you were ripped away from me.**_

The Higurashi family stood before a tombstone in solemn silence. Kagome stepped forth. Two big bandages were on her face and a cast covered her left arm. A ball of gauze was around the hand she'd used to break the glass.

"Thanks for what you did for me," she said. "Thanks for that sacrifice, but… Life isn't gonna be the same without you. Until now, it hasn't been good. It's been sad."

She sighed and whispered, "You became a piece of my heart. Now you're gone. What do I do with that missing piece?"

A lone tear ran down her cheek as she let drop the rose she'd been holding on a puddle that rested upon the tomb.

_**The first shadow: my father's death and the loneliness it brought.**_

The Shikon shards shone over her heart and darkened a tone.

* * *

Angel: Chapter Seven. Hard to write, but found a way to finish it good and give ya'll a good Christmas present. THANKS TO ALL WHO'VE READ THIS STORY AND TO ALL WHO'VE REVIEWED IT.

Ikura- I'm waiting for the video? LOL. HI TO IKURA'S FRIENDS! BIG HIYA N THANKS!

If I forgot to tell you: I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE IN A WHILE. MY QUINCEAÑOS IS COMING UP (Latin sweet 16) AND I'M GONNA BE OUT FOR A WHILE. SO I DUN THINK YOU'LL HEAR FROM ME FOR THE FIRST FEW MONTHS IN JANUARY. BY THE WAY, THIS STORY'S ANNIVERSARY WAS ON DECEMBER 23. THANKS TO EVERYONE!


	9. A Note from the Author

Readers,

I am SO sorry… I have been gone from the scene for 3 years now! WOW. In any case, I shall be resuming copying down these darlings now. I can say that I had a writer's block and then some issues with the storyline, as well as trying to focus on an independent fiction story I hope to finish before I graduate from high school. DO tune in Tuesday the latest to check out the new chapters.

Apologies again!

Angel


End file.
